


Special Like Lassie

by Reborn8059



Series: Shay Spencer Psychic Detective [1]
Category: Psych
Genre: F/M, Fem!Shawn, Genderbending, Go Easy On Me, Nosebleed, Not Beta Read, Shassie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reborn8059/pseuds/Reborn8059
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lassie can't stand the way Shay Spencer makes him feel, Shay can't stop being the butt of a bad joke, and Lassie faces the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Like Lassie

**Author's Note:**

> I am Reborn8059 from Deviantart, I changed some things like taking the lyrics out, and fixed spellling errors.
> 
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PSYCH, STEVE FRANKS DOES

Lassiter couldn't stand the woman, she was so damn irritating, when she would come fluttering in sipping on that pineapple smoothie like it was sex itself.

Shay Spencer annoyed him to no end, and Carlton Lassiter couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Grah SPENCER!!!", he yelled across the hall of the SBPD, the woman in question looked up with a confused tilt of her head.

Spencer had come in like she owned the place, her short brunette hair bouncing in it's high ponytail, her green eyes holding a mischievous gleam in them.

But what had set the detective off as Guster followed behind her with a fond exasperation was what she was wearing.

Apparently they had been at the beach.

Her curvaceous body was covered by a emerald green bikini, and that barely covered anything, and a pair of worn sneaker's.

The poor Detective was fighting a nose bleed.

He hated what she did to him, she would casually flirt and he would ignore her, this had to be her sick revenge.

"What's up Lassilicious?", she asked in her peppy voice as she skirted around his blonde partner and a watchful sidekick.

"What do you think your wearing?", he said with as much malice as he could muster, and he fought the pang in his chest at her flinch.

She fidgeted and looked at the ground for a moment, "Me and Gus were swimming when Jules gave us the call.", the young woman answered softly.

Lassiter had been all to aware of the glances she had been getting when she came in.

"Spencer....Shay, go change.....before I castrate every male occupant in this building.", he said in a calm even voice, well for him anyway.

She looked at him surprised but then smiled that devilish grin, "I knew you cared Lassie, but who knew you could be so possessive?", with that she leaned up and kissed him soundly on the lips.

He could only watch in shock after as she walked back to a now smirking Guster.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on when he was passing by the locker room he noticed her poking her head out nervously, her hair damp.

"Spencer what in the hell are you doing?," he questioned, he was abet startled that she shrank back from him.

"Ah well you see....um Jules and Gus played a lil prank on me......they took my clothes and towel and I'm naked and stuck in the police shower."

She had said this all quite rapidly, but when he processed it he sighed, and to her surprise pulled his jacket off and handed it to her.

"Put that on now.", he said turning away.

She did looking at his back in surprise, when she stepped out pulling on the jacket as it barely came to cover her, she was surprised again when he picked her up bridal style.

"L-Lassie!?", she squeaked and buried her head into his chest out of embarrassment.

He didn't answer, merely carried her out of the empty station.

"Lassie.....I hope one day to have someone special.....like you.", Shay said softly, his only response was to turn blood red.


End file.
